Midori to Akai Connection
by philippinesea
Summary: Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum has a pretty ordinary life until he unknowingly switches phones with Shigeru "Gary" Oak. How will he survive? Being caught up in something you don't want isn't easy! AU. ShiShi. Clear summary on the inside of the story.
1. Switched

**Midori to Akai Connection**

Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum has a pretty ordinary life until he unknowingly switches phones with Shigeru "Gary" Oak. How will he survive? How will he take it when he learns that Gary is his forgotten friend? To top it all off, he suddenly is caught up being Gary's fake, self-proclaimed lover and being the topic of a rumor and it's all because of a photo taken in public by sources. AU.

**Note: **Ash is 16 and Gary is 19. Gary is a famous actor and a model. C'mon, you guys, he has such a pretty face! Also Midori is green and Akai is red in Japanese. So it's 'Green to Red Connection' or 'Green and Red Connection' since 'to' in Japanese means 'and'. It can be read both ways.

**Rating: **T (mild coarse language and suggestive themes)

I don't own Pokémon. ;w;

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

I didn't know what to do, it seemed.

Just a moment ago, I was with my friend, Misty, just walking along to get to work until a gust of air pushed me down, causing me to fall down, tugging the guys sleeves along while our phones where dropped in the middle of us in the process. We both fell down with a heavy **'THUMP'**. We look dumbfounded at each other as we noticed that our phones we were lying down next to us in the process. Then we realized! Our phones were the same model and had identical colors!

Now this was the part where I didn't know what to do. Even Misty had a tough time figuring out whose phone is whose as she looked dumbfounded at the both of us! Suddenly, we heard heavy footsteps. It was the combination of footsteps coming our way and then, it was so quick that I didn't have time to blink! The hooded figure (we'll call him that for now) had pushed me away and made a break for it, picking a random phone in the process. Just as the mob came closer, Misty pulled me out of the way just in time when I got the other phone. I couldn't see much of the hooded figure because his face was to the ground. We watched as a mob of girls and camera crew ran by, startling and pushing the other bystanders in the process.

"Well, that was weird." I said, dusting myself off and putting the phone in my pocket.

"Agreed." Misty replied with a nod.

* * *

><p>Gary<p>

I was running so fast that my mind couldn't even comprehend what happened just a little earlier.

I was running so fast, away from the mobs of girls and the paparazzi, that I bumped into someone along the way. He pulled me along with him when he fell, which caused me to land on my face, which thankfully, wasn't bruised. What's worse is that both of us had the same phone model with the same colors and I was so sure I grabbed the wrong phone. I was sure of it. What? I was in a rush! But I quickly brushed it off and went to the nearest alleyway to hide. I really didn't want to be caught up talking and signing autographs. Really. I'm too tired!

I was panting heavily now as I held onto the random phone I picked up to start inspecting it and when I did inspect it (while hiding in the process) I was right. I grabbed the wrong phone at the scene. I signed in frustration. But the name on the phone information sounded so familiar.

_'Satoshi "Ash" K. Ash. . . that name makes me feel like I've known someone important in my life before. Have I?' _I thought. _'Nah, it's probably nothing or no one since I met a lot of important people in my life.'_

I waited for the mob to pass by before walking home, holding a scraped leg in the process.

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

"Ash. I'll ask one more time. Are you sure your phone wasn't taken instead?" Misty asked, fixing her work uniform accessories in the process.

"Yes! I definitely am sure that I took the right phone. I told you a hundred times, woman!" I yelled, we were greeted by customers staring at us. I looked down in embarrassment

Sensing something was wrong, May butted in. Thank you, May!

"Nothing to see here people!" May yelled, turning to face both Misty and I once the customers looked away. "What's with all the yelling, Ash?"

"Yeah. We can hear you from far away with that voice of yours!" Dawn scolded while Brock was nodding in the process.

"It's nothing, okay? Let's just get to wo-" before I could finish my sentence, we were greeted with an unfamiliar tune.

"Ash? Did you change your ringtone?"

"No. . . Oh my gosh! Are you serious! I grabbed the wrong phone!" I threw my head back in frustration as I ran to solitude not far from the latter.

"What was that all about, Ash?" Brock queried.

"Long story." Misty answered.

"Oooohhh." Brock and Dawn understood. "we still want to know what happened though."

As Misty was now telling the latter the story I picked the phone out from my pocket and guessed who it was. It was my number! Phew! I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Give me back my phone!"

"What are you talking about? You give me back my phone. You were the first one who took a phone at the scene earlier."

"Ughhh! I don't care! Just give me back my phone!"

This guy seemed arrogant in many ways unimaginable.

"No! Why should I? I don't even know you!"

"Listen, kid. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Who cares? Just give me back my phone!"

"Not until you bring mine back!"

"Okay. Okay. How about this? We meet up at the place where we bumped into each other two days from now."

"Okay. Fine. But just be careful with my phone. There's a lot of important contacts in there."

I sigh and then said "I'll take care of it" before hanging up. I began to inspect the phone. Which I did not do earlier.

I looked at the phone information and saw a semi-familiar name.

"_Shigeru "Gary" O. . . Gary. Hmm. Where have I heard that name before? Oh well. I have work to do.' _I shrug and got back to work, excusing myself.

* * *

><p>Gary.<p>

I looked at the phone. The kid was a pain in the ass.

I don't care if he doesn't know me. There's a lot of contacts in my phone. Some of them important. It would be a sad scene if the kid broke it. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. Inhale, exhale. I picture the boy. He was about sixteen. By the looks of it, though he was short. He had black hair and a hat. That's all I remember until I met Ms. Ground. God, that kid was so clumsy. I looked at my left knee, it had a bandage on it. Yep, he's really clumsy. I then looked at the phone again and sighed once more until I heard a knock.

"Come in!"

The door opened revealing Tracey.

"What was all the noise about? I can hear you from downstairs. You're way too loud."

"It's nothing."

"C'mon. I can see it in your face if there's something going on."

I sigh.

"It's just that, I've been chased by the usual mob." he interrupted me with a chuckle before I could go on. "Anyways. I bumped into someone and, in short, we had the same identical phone and I accidentally grabbed his phone and he accidentally grabbed mine."

"Is that where you got your injury?"

"Yeah. The guy was really clumsy and dragged me down with him."

He chuckled again before I asked him a question.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Where's gramps?"

"Outside tending to the Pokémon. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then."

He then stood up and got out of my room but not before saying one more thing.

"You better get your phone back."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! I know there's more stories I still need to do. Don't point that out! TT_TT But this story was kind of unexpected. I was writing it randomly one day while I was on vacation. I got bored. XD<strong>

**But I just hope you guys like this on. It's kind of AU. LOL! **

**REVIEW! I really want to see what you guys get out of this first chapter.**


	2. What Do We Do Now?

**Midori to Akai Connection**

Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum has a pretty ordinary life until he unknowingly switches phones with Shigeru "Gary" Oak. How will he survive? How will he take it when he learns that Gary is his forgotten friend? To top it all off, he suddenly is caught up being Gary's fake, self-proclaimed lover and being the topic of a rumor and it's all because of a photo taken in public by sources. AU.

**Note: **Ash is 16 and Gary is 19. Gary is a famous actor and a model. C'mon, you guys, he has such a pretty face! Also Midori is green and Akai is red in Japanese. So it's 'Green to Red Connection' or 'Green and Red Connection' since 'to' in Japanese means 'and'. It can be read both ways.

**Rating: **T (mild coarse language and suggestive themes)

I don't own Pokémon. ;w;

* * *

><p>Gary<p>

Two days of waiting were finally over as I walked to the spot that clumsy kid and I bumped onto, clutching the phone tightly, with a glint of irritation in my eyes. I was so damn furious I was beginning to see red. I reached the spot and saw the kid was now there, with not a care in the world as he listened to his stupid iPod. Ugh! Shit was about to go down.

"Hey you!" I yelled out loud so that the other can hear me.

"Huh? Wha-" the kid looked around as if to see whom the voice belonged to as he spotted me. "Oh! There you are!" he walked towards me, a socialite who was currently in disguise.

"Yes, I'm here. Now gimme back my phone!"

"Okay, okay here!" the kid said as he got the phone out of his pocket and gave it back to me.

I took it out of his hands, correction, snatched it, happy that it wasn't damaged or tampered at all. I then gave his phone back, but as I was about to give it back, someone bumped into me, making me loose my balance and my disguise. Seriously? Is this spot like that infamous spot where people get bumped into or what? As I toppled, I quickly got something to support me, luckily I got that kid to support me so I didn't fall but the most sounds I can hear was cameras clicking and people gasping when the event happened.

I opened my eyes. did I close them as I toppled? I couldn't recall. Never mind that. The sight right in front of me was much too overwhelming. My eyes widened comically at the sight in front of me. My lips were latched onto this bothersome kid right in front of me, the people were just as shocked as I was. Even the kid couldn't believe his eyes. I pulled away quickly. Oh God! When this goes into the news my manager and I have to find some story to cover it quickly! Shit!

I forced the kid's phone onto his shocked and frozen palm as I ran away with my phone, grabbing my hat in the process. Shit. Shit. Shit!

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

What. Just. Happened?

I looked at everyone surrounding me. Everyone got so close to me that i didn't know what to do. The reporters, people, and the paparazzi were all up in my face, forcing cameras, eyes, and microphones onto me, asking questions like no tomorrow.

"When did you and Gary start going out?" one asked.

"How did you manage to pin him down? Any special tactics?" another reporter asked.

"Are you two going steady?" another questioned and so on and so forth.

I didn't bother answering as I slowly backed away and ran for it as fast as I could. What the hell! That was Shigeru? The Shigeru Oak? The famous pretty boy actor and model in which I switched phones with and had an accidental kiss with? Shoot! What am I going to do now? Whoever bumped into him must've been so satisfied! I bet the person would feel even more satisfied and accomplished if the kiss was on the front news tomorrow. Not really a surprise considering that Shigeru was famous.

I ran to the direction of 'Lavender Sweet'. The place where I work. I quickly rushed in, panting under my breath.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock queried as I ran into the counter to meet the rest of the guys.

"Shigeru. . . kiss. . . out of breath." I panted, reaching for the water Misty served me.

"What?" Misty asked. "You're not really making sense."

I downed the ice cold water, rubbing my temple from the sudden brain freeze. I sighed.

"Long story. Yenno how I switched phones with someone, right?" I let everyone nod in understanding. "Well, got my phone back and turns out I switched phones with Shigeru 'Gary' Oak so we decided to meet up two days from now, which is today, and upon returning my phone, someone bumped into Shigeru, making him topple over and kissing me right on the lips." I emphasized by pointing on my lips before continuing. "Then, he ran away after that, giving my phone back before he did. After that, i was hounded by people, reporters, and paparazzi. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from them and went straight to here. That's why I was so out of breath when I came." i sighed, finally finished.

The rest of the guys looked at me with mouths open in disbelief, I groan inwardly.

"You know you have to face this on your own and just throw whatever the industry throws at you." Dawn shrugged.

"Or he can just tell them straight that it was an accident and deny the rumors." Misty rebutted.

"But that won't be as exciting." Dawn outed.

"Fine. Fine. It's not really up to us though. You can do whatever you want, Ash." Misty sighed.

"If he knows what to do." Brock replied.

I sighed again. I'm so screwed. No girl would be happy that I supposedly 'stole' Shigeru Oak. Man. Can my day get any worse? Wait, don't answer that.

I stood up as I jumped behind the counter to get ready for work, hearing the door swinging open.

* * *

><p>Gary<p>

Can my day get any worse? No don't answer that, just don't.

I walked into a place called 'Lavender Sweet' not expecting what- or who- I saw. Putting my hat farther down my head, I walked towards the counter.

"Ah! Welcome to 'Lavender Sweet' what will you have for today?" a girl greeted me with a smile.

I looked up towards the board of various drinks to find something really good that can quench my tastes, "Uh, can I have a chocolate strawberry boba?"

"Alright. Do you want anything else?" she asks me again.

"Oh no thanks."

She smiles at me as I played her for my drink.

I stood near the counter of the shop. The place had some class for a non-expensive place. I looked around the other way, waiting for my order as I noticed that I was getting a little hot under my hat. I made a break to remove it but a voice stopped me.

"Here's your order, sir."

I turned around to get my drink and my eyes went wide.

"You!"

"Me?"

It was that bothersome kid again! Ugh! Why? Really? Don't tell me he works here!

"Yes you!" I removed my hat. "Remember me?"

His eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

Oh shit.

"Uh. No, I don't." I averted my eyes. Maybe averting my eyes would make him leave me alone.

"You suck at lying." I hear him. I looked up.

"Look! I'm sorry. I didn't-I mean."

"It's not your fault. It's just you know you're someone responsible for my topple." he sighed.

"Ash! What's wr- Oh my gosh! Shigeru Oak?" Dawn exclaimed.

The star went silent as the others came barging in taking in the fact that he's here at the shop.

"You guys! Really. Not the time." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. We're big fans of your works." Misty smiled.

"Uh. Thanks." Shigeru nodded nervously.

"Anyways. I don't know what to do. Okay? So uhmm. If you can just cover for me. I'd be happy to-" I was interrupted by a slam of a hand on the counter. I looked up into green eyes.

"No way! Both of us are responsible for this whole mess, therefore you're coming with me! We're going to come up with something for the people okay. So you're coming with me!" Shigeru yelled. So arrogant!

"B-But my shift doesn't end until-"

"I don't care! C'mon!" he pulls me by the arm as I was walking out of the counter.

"Okay. Okay. I turned around. Bye guys!" I then followed the distressed pretty boy out of the shop but not before hearing a, "Oh my gosh! They're already fighting like a couple~!"

Oh, Dawn. You and your fangirl dreams.

* * *

><p>Gary<p>

I led the boy out of the shop and into my car by forcefully dragging him.

"What's your name?" I asked as I opened my car door for him to go into.

"Satoshi Ketchum." he replied, a bit nervous. "Uh. But you can call me Ash if you want!"

He looks so flustered.

I sighed as I walked into the passenger seat and began to start the car. Once driving off the place the silence was deafening as we drove off. Neither both of us decided to talk.

"Uhm. Where are we going?" I jumped at the other's voice.

"A park"

"Huh? Why?"

"We need to discuss this."

After that, the silence was there again.

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town Park<strong>

When we got to the park we found a secluded place where we could talk. We got out of the car and I walked towards a balcony, overlooking the scenery. I sighed in irritation. I saw Satoshi follow me up towards the balcony. There was once again silence as birds chirped.

I decided to break the silence, deciding that it was ridiculous. 'You know, you're mostly responsible for this."

I heard him gasp.

"What? How can I be mostly responsible?"

I turned to face him.

"It's simple as it is. If you hadn't been walking so slow like some kind of buffoon I wouldn't have switched phones with you and caused this mess!" I exclaimed.

"What! How was I supposed to know? Huh? Tell me?"

"Look just come up with a better conclusion to tell the reporters or else I'll come up with one! I'm outta here." I began to walk back towards my car.

"What? You can't leave me here. What will i use to get home?"

"I don't know. Use your legs or take a bus." I began driving away.

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

Bull! I ain't about to use my legs or take a bus so I ran towards the car and jumped in front of it. Causing me to get hit and fall down in the process.

I looked up at the still car.

"The fuck! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Shigeru yelled as he walked towards me.

I didn't look at him but averted my eyes.

"Fine!" I yelled back. I tried to stand up but the collision with the car was unbearable as I met the ground again. I whimpered in pain. I heard him sigh.

"You're so clumsy." he said.

Next thing I knew I was being carried off of the ground and into the car.

"You're coming home with me for now." he told me as he closed the passenger door. He then settled himself on the driver's side and began driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Oak Residence<strong>

After arriving at his house, Gary got out of the car and walked towards my side to help me. As we neared the house, he took out his keys again and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" he exclaimed.

"Ah! Welcome home, Gary?" two men greeted him. One wore a lab coat the other had green hair.

"Hey, grandpa, Tracey. I brought a guest. His name's Satoshi."

"Ah, welcome!" The guy named Tracey greeted me. "Please, please come in. Would you like anything to eat? Drink?"

I shook my head no as Gary helped me with my shoes. Having a hurt ankle is not a pleasing feeling.

"What about you, Gary?"

"Just bring us some snacks. Snacks will do Tracey."

"Okay then."

I looked up at the old man who crouched down beside me to check on my legs.

"What happened, my boy?" he queried.

"Uh. I fell." I said, half-truthful. I didn't want Gary taking all the blame. "And I sprained my ankle."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll get you something to tend that ankle of yours. By looking at it, it seems to be a minor sprain." he smiles comfortingly. "Gary, take this young man to your room. He'll be staying there for the night."

"Alright."

We then made our way towards Gary's room.

* * *

><p>Gary<p>

I sighed as I opened the doors to my room. It was already lit so I didn't even bother. I set Satoshi down on one of the chairs and walked towards my closet. I looked at the clothes collection I have come to wear and picked a shirt and a boxer for him to wear.

"Here," I turned around and threw the clothes on his way. "Go take a bath. Bathroom's right here." I pointed towards the bathroom. He nodded and weakly stood up, limping his way to the bathroom.

I then heard a knock.

"Come in!"

It was Tracey with an array of snacks for Satoshi and I.

"Here" he placed the snacks in front of me and then walked away. "Yenno, maybe that boy would change your life someday, Gary. Give him a chance." he then closed the door.

Huh? What does that mean? I looked down at the array of snacks a devoured some, waiting for Satoshi to finish. After a while, the sound of running water seemed to stop and I was greeted with Satoshi wearing my clothes. I just kept devouring half of the snacks. What? I was hungry!

He walked towards me and picked one snack up and devoured it. Once again, the silence floated around us.

"So what idea did you come up with, Satoshi?" I queried.

"Uh, you know you can call me Ash right?"

"I'll call you Satoshi." I frowned. He backed away from my bluntness.

"Well uhh. I really didn't come up with any. Sorry."

I facepalmed myself. Damn.

"Really? Really?"

"Well, sorry! Okay?"

Suddenly we heard another knock.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened to reveal grandpa with the first-aid kit.

"Ah, hello, Shigeru, Satoshi. How's your ankle?" he asked Satoshi.

"A little bit better." he replied as gramps tended to his sprain.

"That's good. There. All done.I'm Professor. Oak by the way. I do research for Pokémon." grandpa said as he stood up.

I could now see a childish glint of wonder in Satoshi's eyes.

"Uwaa~! No way! That's so cool!" Satoshi exclaimed, I sighed and shook my head.

The two went about discussing this and that before gamps finally left us, wishing us a good night.

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

"Your grandfather is so cool Gary!" I smiled.

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

Why so _**blunt**_?

"Look, I really am sorry that I couldn't think of any ideas. Really!"

"It's okay. he frowned in irritation. I pouted just a bit. He's so arrogant and so blunt! I huffed. No words exchanging from our lips.

After a while I walked to my pile of clothes and called my mom saying that I was staying over at a friend's house. Just to reassure my mom. She gets so worried if I come home a little later. After the phone call was made, I made my way towards the bed and gently sitting down as not to expose my privates to Shigeru. His clothes are big on me, okay!

No words. No words. We got ready for bed and just didn't talk, but I was pretty sure that both of us were probably thinking of something similar.

* * *

><p>Gary and Ash<p>

_**Today was one of the most longest and worse days of my life.**_

* * *

><p><strong>What was that shit? That my friends was an attempt at doing this story without food in the brain. xD<strong>

**Ah~ Gary's a douche. Ahahaha. But yeah. I wonder what happens next. Oh gosh. The crazy fangirls are going to get wild. Paparazzi surrounding the house. Stuff is going to get nuts. I'm making up for the fact that I haven't uploaded this tory for you guys, thus the long (epic fail) chapter. Now onto my other ones and probably a new one. xD (AGAIN! THE HELL!)**

**Anyways, please review!~**


	3. What? Lovers?

**Midori to Akai Connection**

Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum has a pretty ordinary life until he unknowingly switches phones with Shigeru "Gary" Oak. How will he survive? How will he take it when he learns that Gary is his forgotten friend? To top it all off, he suddenly is caught up being Gary's fake, self-proclaimed lover and being the topic of a rumor and it's all because of a photo taken in public by sources. AU.

**Note: **Ash is 16 and Gary is 19. Gary is a famous actor and a model. C'mon, you guys, he has such a pretty face! Also Midori is green and Akai is red in Japanese. So it's 'Green to Red Connection' or 'Green and Red Connection' since 'to' in Japanese means 'and'. It can be read both ways.

**Rating: **T (mild coarse language and suggestive themes)

I'm still crying because I don't own Pokemon. ;~;

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

I woke up, feeling refreshed. I really forgot what had happened yesterday but, then again, I forget many things. I looked at my surroundings.

"Hm? Strange. This is not my house. . . Wait." I looked around. "Where am I?" I was panicking. I was turning and flailing.

"Ow!" I looked down and was shocked. "Can't a guy get some sleep?"

I screamed and jumped out of bed, clutching the clothes I am currently wearing.

"Y-You!" I pointed a finger at him. . .Shigeru.

"It's not nice to point. God, so noisy." he looked away from me, yawned, and stretched. "I guess you don't remember? Are you always like this in the morning?"

"Eh?" then it clicked.

The.

Freaking.

Kiss.

I yelled again. "No! No! Oh God, no!"

"Stop yelling!" Shigeru demanded ad I stopped almost instantly. "You hear that?" I listened in closely. It sounded like mumbling and yelling and clamor. We turned around to the big window and walked towards it.

Shigeru slowly opened it and what we saw made us have a heart attack.

Paparazzi, fan girls, girls in general, fanboys (?), boys in general yelling and screaming so early in the morning.

"Shit." Shigeru mumbled.

"What? It's not that bad. . .Is it?" I asked and he glared at me.

"You have no idea what the fandom can do, Satoshi. If you go outside using the front door you'll be mauled to death with questions and jealous fans."

My eyes widened. I pictured that scene and, heck yeah, it looked scary.

"What should we do then?" my voice was filling with concern.

"Get changed, your clothes are right there." he pointed at the clothes on the chair. "And I'll lead you to the back door." I nodded my head and did as I was told.

* * *

><p>Gary<p>

This is really troublesome. Gosh, my luck can't get any worse than it already is. I walked towards my closet to get some clothes and go to another bathroom. After I was done getting dressed up, I saw Satoshi standing up, waiting for me.

"C'mon." I motioned and he followed. We went downstairs and then through the kitchen, thankfully, Tracy and Granpa were out doing some errands, like usual. I then lead Satoshi out the back door of the house. "Okay, from here, you just stay out of field vision and go home."

"But, I don't know the way from here!" he pouted and I sighed.

"God dammit. C'mon." I took his hand and walked out with him, surprised to see my manager waiting for me.

"There you are! Come, let's go meet everyone up front."

"No way! I'm not risking anything."

"Come on. Don't be difficult."

After so many minutes just trying to argue, I, sadly lost the argument and Satoshi and I were forced to meet everyone. It was hectic! I couldn't breathe from all of the people trying to get the "latest scoop". So annoying!

"Shigeru! Everyone is asking, who this guy is to you. Care to tell everyone?"

"I'm sorry." I sighed and try to refrain myself from strangling the reporter. "I can't tell you anything."

"Oh don't be silly! Please, just one scoop." the others all agreed, trying to get past my manager, who was doing a pretty bad job at refraining them.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm tired, really. So I blurted what came through my mind and I regretted everything.

"Lover! He's my lover." I scowled.

"What?" everyone exclaimed, even Satoshi. I looked at him, he was frozen in fear.

"Yes. My lover." I held his hand. "Now can you all kindly go? I'm escorting him back to his house." I then walked away, with Satoshi in tow. Everyone looked at us, completely frozen, even my manager was the same. I didn't care. I just wanted out of there.

Satoshi and I went inside my car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

"I hate you! You realize I have to go to school acting like your lover, right?" I looked anxious.

"Well, you shouldn't have kissed me." Shigeru scowled.

"I didn't kiss you. You bumped into me after you got your freaking phone!" I stated the obvious. Dang it!

"Will you shut up? God, you're so annoying." I looked at him, he definitely snapped. I knew that I couldn't really go outside of the car because of traffic but he's freaking scary. I shook my head and tried to take in my surroundings. We passed by an electronic billboard.

"Lover! He's my lover!" the board had repeated and I facepalmed. What have I gotten my sorry butt into.

"Hey, you can just take me to the place where I work."

"If I do that, there's going to be customers looking at you. Am I right?"

He _was _right. "I'll just sneak in through the back."

After much deafening silence, Shigeru finally complied. "Fine."

We then began to take a turn to go to 'Lavender Sweet'. At least everyone will understand me. I looked at my surroundings again. Thankful that there wasn't any electronic billboards and crowded places. I'm thankful that my mom's store is almost secluded from busy Pallet Town. It was only the "silent" part of the town.

As we reached the destination, I told Shigeru to stop the car. I then walked out of his car but not before I was stopped.

"Don't you think of about my position too?"

No, not really. I think my position is much, much worse.

"I-I. . .uhm."

"I can't face the public after that event."

"It's your fault for blurting out what came in your mind first!"

"You were panicking."

"So?"

"Either way, I'm canceling whatever I have to do today. So that means you're stuck with me for the whole day."

"Oh hell no!"

"Oh hell yes."

I then watched him go out of his own car, lock it, and walk towards me. What the hell, you can't just make decisions for me! Damn it.

"Do we really have to act like lovers?" I looked at him.

"Yeah." he replied without any hesitation. "Lead the way." he gestured towards the store.

* * *

><p>Gary<p>

I gestured towards the store while still looking at Satoshi. He had nodded shakily and walked towards the store.

"I thought you were going to the back entrance."

"I forgot to tell you, the store doesn't open till eleven." he smiled sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at him and then yanked the door open. Jesus Christ.

I stepped inside of the store. It was a nice place. Really modern. The walls were painted green and the seats were red and tabled white with menus rested on them. There were also shelves holding up some photos and flowers.

"Oh!" I heard someone exclaimed and I looked at the source of the noise. What I knew next was that I was greeted with girls rushing to come and greet me. I sighed in exasperation. Even the silent area of Pallet Town has girls like this.

"Ash!" I then watched the girl with ginger-colored hair walk up to Satoshi, the other girls followed suit. "I didn't know you two were lovers! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-er. . ."

"Alright, that's enough. So early in the morning." I looked towards the voice to see a woman walking towards us.

"Mom!" Satoshi exclaimed as he came to greet his mother.

"Ash. I was worried until you contacted me yesterday." she then glanced up at me. "Ah! Shigeru? Shigeru Oak?" I nodded. "Thank you for taking care of my son! Please treat him well, he is, in fact, your lover, am I right?"

I felt like I was stabbed. This woman, this very same woman. I thought she was a reasonable person.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys. I'm alive. Ahaha. Thank you for supporting this story really. So many kind comments and so many of you guys asking when I will update. I hope this is enough to feed your needs? <strong>

**And I also thought Mrs. Ketchum was a reasonable woman, Gary. You're not alone.**

**Please review!**

***Sorry for loads of dialogue. LOL!***


End file.
